


First Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Jean kirschtein - Freeform, M/M, Marco Bodt - Freeform, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is afraid that Marco doesn't really like him, and only went out with him to save him from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>This is my first fanfiction ever, so please go easy on me!!! OwO</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

He was the most beautiful being on this planet. His very presence could make Jean blush. He was funny, sweet, strong, smart... He was Marco Bodt.

And he was out of Jean's league. Why an adonis like Marco had agreed to go out with him, Jean would never know. Of course, he was ecstatic- who wouldn't be? It was just, he felt that he had only said yes to make him happy. Marco was a people-pleaser.

Jean sighed deeply. Marco was the nicest person that he'd ever known, and he had never even attempted to kiss him. His mind in its irrational state concluded this as 'evidence'. This feeling was foreign to Jean. He was usually the God of self-confidence, or so it seemed.

A jolt went through his body when he realized that he wasn't alone. Marco, the very cause of his insecurity, was sitting next to him nonchalantly.

"J- Jesus Christ, Marco! When'd you get there!?"

Marco smiled slightly. "I've been sitting here for, like, five minutes."

Jean looked him over. It was barely seven in the morning, and Marco's hair was still messy from sleep. He looked so...  **adorable!** **  
**

Jean had to look away so that Marco couldn't see his blush. 

"He- Hey, Marco? C- Can I try something?" he asked nervously. 

The freckled boy looked at him with confusion. 

"Like what?" he cocked his head to the side.

"Like this..."

Hesitantly, Jean moved forward. Their lips met, sparks flew, and now it was Marco's turn to blush. But, after a while, he started to kiss back. It was Jean who broke the kiss. His stomach was churning, and he felt like he was going to throw up. 

"Um... I- I love you, Marco." He tried to get through the sentence without too much trouble. They had been going out for three months. Was it okay to say that? They had only just had their first kiss, after all.

"I love you too, Jean." 

Jean looked up. Marco was positively beaming.

"Um- Jean.... can I try something now?"

"S-Sure..."

Marco kissed him again. Jean's insecurity washed away.

Eren found them like that several minutes later.


End file.
